Placidia Story
by johnhughes514
Summary: The adventures and misadventures of Adrian Fox.


*beep beep*

Adrian Fox examined the x-ray monitor attached to his computer. "Alright, you're clear. Step over to the next area please" Adrian is a TSA agent at the Philadelphia International Airport. His job was simple, at least, for the most part it was. Everyday, people came into the airport and walked through the silver scanners in front of him. If the scans were filled with the usual colorless image, the passenger would proceed and move to their flight. Alternatively, if an object on the scan was colored a bright red, Adrian and his team would alert the next tier of security and Adrian didn't have to worry about them. He just scanned their bags and told them if they should proceed or stay.

"Okay, you're good, next." Adrian stared laxly at the monitor as the image scrolled horizontally ever so slowly across his screen. If his team wasn't breathing down his neck, he would have surely been asleep 3 hours ago. Adrian sighed as the full image of the bag filled his screen. The scan was normal. However, there was something that particularly caught Adrian's eye. A solid black object appeared in the middle of the bag. Usually, x-ray proof bags or covers still lit up on the scan, and most bags were transparent to reveal the contents. It was a strange looking object. It was as if the man was carrying a giant solid rock in his bag. Adrian was compelled to investigate. He pressed a button below his table and stopped the conveyer belt. Adrian's partner Michael was already hovering over his shoulder to take a look.

"What the hell did you stop it for Adrian?" Mike said in an impatient and annoyed way. "I'm almost done my shift and I don't need this shit taking up my time."

"Right there, do you see it?" Adrian pointed his finger toward the object. "Unusual, don't you think? Should we get the guys to check it out?"

Mike grabbed his radio and gave a 'stop' hand gesture toward the owner of the bag. His face remained emotionless.

"Might as well call them in" Mike said as he clicked his radio onto the right frequency. "Tier one to tier two, come in? We have an anomalous object on our x-ray scan, requesting a security sweep on the passenger, how copy?"

The radio fizzled and crackled for a few moments before a voice came through the other end.

"We read you loud and clear and are onto your position now." The voice on the other side said.

A few moments later, 3 men wearing similar uniforms and wielding black scanning rods walked through the crowed.

"Step over to us please." One of the security men said, pointing toward the passenger.

The man, still maintaining a perfect poker-face, walked over to the security guards and held his hands up to be checked. The men waved their scanners up and down, detecting no metallic objects on his person. They then proceeded to open unzip his bag and individually search through the contents. As they reached for the round, black bag, the passenger grabbed his jacket from the plastic tray on the conveyer belt and wrapped it around himself. He then stuffed his hand inside of his pocket and pulled out a 9mm pistol and aimed it at one of the guard's heads.

"Gun!" Mike shouted, reaching for his holster.

A split second after the alert, a loud crack rang out through the room and a shower of brain matter, blood and bone fragments splattered the black duffle bag on the conveyer belt.

At the sight of this, Adrian sprinted over to a nearby table and drew the Glock handgun from his holster and slipped a magazine into it. "Get the hell down and radio for backup!" Adrian shouted at his partner.

Mike hobbled over to a table and flipped it down so he could duck for cover. He grabbed his radio again and clicked it on. "This is north security team one to headquarters! We have a code green in the security line. An armed gunman has shot and killed one of our agents, we need backup now! Now dammit, now!"

Moments after the guard was killed, 3 more men arose from the waiting chairs. They all were holding similar duffle bags and all placed them on the ground simultaneously. They unzipped them and from the bags they drew automatic assault rifles and semi-automatic pistols. They all slapped the magazines into their rifles and under the cover of the panic and gunfire, they got behind pillars and tables scattered around the lobby.

One of the men grabbed a radio from his belt. "Stick to the objective. We aren't here to rack up a body count. Take precision shots and lets get the package."

After receiving their orders, they instantly began to open fire on the remaining security guards.

Beside Adrian, one of the tier 2 security guards was loading his .44 revolver. "Give me some covering fire, Adrian, I am going to see if I can get a shot on one of these assholes."

Adrian nodded to the guard. "Alright, I will see what I can do." He leaned over and began to open fire on the man behind one of the pillars.

The guard leaned on top of the table, took aim down his sight, and fired off a round at one of the gunmen, the round went through his side, knocking the man on the ground as a cloud of what looked like dust and debris burst off his jacket. He rolled around on the ground for a few moments and crawled beside the pillar at an angle that he couldn't be shot again.

Before the guard could return to cover, multiple bullets struck his chest and shoulders.

"Ah! Fuck!" The guard fell over to the ground as a pool of blood quickly formed below him. "Ah shit, Adrian, I'm..anngh…I'm hit pretty bad…" He rolled around on the ground and began coughing terribly. "Don't worry about me, take these assholes out…" No sooner after the guard hit the floor did life escape from his lips, and his blood ran cold as death's untimely frost covered his skin.

Adrian looked at his dead friend in shock and attempted to lean around to take out the man who shot the guard beside him. As Adrian took aim, a bullet rammed into his right arm and Adrian clutched it in pain. Before he could return to full cover, multiple bullets penetrated the table and struck his legs with another grazing his neck.

A helix of blood fired out of Adrian's neck as he collapsed helplessly to the ground. He began to feel his muscles going numb as the pool of redness began to grow under him. Panic set in quickly. Sounds began to grow more distant, and color began to fade from Adrian's vision. Everything began to grow farther away and began to feel less real. It all seemed like a dream. Soon, hell's seductress wrapped her arms around Adrian, and he drifted off into blackness.

A voice rang through Adrian's mind. 'Hooold it there cupcake, wouldn't want to lean too much on those bandages, would you?"

Adrian rolled over on the soft surface below him and kept his eyes shut. His entire body felt sore.

"I see you're awake. Well, you're better off staying in this here bed then you were staying in the Everfree Forest, mm? Just be lucky I got to you before you became timberwolf meat." The voice rang again into Adrian's head.

Adrian rolled over again and groaned.

"Well, at any rate. My name is Doctor Norkkom. I've been helping ponies for over 20 years!" He gave a raspy laugh, reminiscing at the old times. "I assure you that you are in good hands! Heh, I will admit it took me a while to get those damn…things…out of you, and it was even harder to close off that nasty wound on your neck! But thankfully, you are stable now. Just…try not to put too much weight on your legs."

Adrian perked his head up. "Ponies?" He gave a raspy cough as he spoke for the first time in a while. "I don't know how comfortable I am being taken care of by a vet."

The doctor gave a puzzled look. "A vet? Hah! I'm not a vet! In fact, I am not really much of an animal person to begin with. I do like cats though. Mmmm.."

Adrian cut the doctor off. "Sure you are a vet you fool. You said you've been taking care of ponies for 20 years. What do I look like to you, a pony?"

The doctor examined Adrian in a confused way. "Well, you certainly aren't a griffon…"

Adrian squinted his eyes tighter shut and rolled over. "Of course I am not a griffon! I'm not a dragon either! Oh what's next, are you going to tell me I am a unicorn? Yeah, okay! You crazy fool-"

The doctor cut off Adrian in a matter of fact way "Hah, I know you aren't a unicorn, you're a Pegasus! You must have been knocked out pretty good."

Adrian opened his eyes and shook his head. He raised his hooves to his face and looked at them for a moment, saying and doing nothing. He remained completely still and perfectly quiet. The doctor said nothing as he watched Adrian look at his hooves. The world was still for 3 seconds.

"Holy shit!"


End file.
